


Stuffed Full (of Love... or Maybe Just Eggs)

by heeroluva



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Dragon sex, Egg Laying, Eggs, M/M, Oviposition, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Anduin hadn't realized that Wrathion's request to breed with him would be so... filling.





	Stuffed Full (of Love... or Maybe Just Eggs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



Sweat drenched and shivering, Anduin helplessly rocks his hips back against Wrathion’s scaled form as another egg slides down the massive dragon cock already filling Anduin, spreading him unbelievably wider as it slowly squeezed past his sensitive prostate. A spurt of precum falls from his cock to join the already massive puddle beneath them. 

When a large, claw tipped hand presses against Anduin’s swollen belly, he hisses as the eggs shift. 

“What would your people say if they could see their king now, I wonder?” 

Anduin can only groan as the nearly too hot egg finally joins those within him.


End file.
